A Night On The Lake
by soubi202
Summary: Dee takes Ryo to a beautiful lake one night, but they're both in for a big surprise! OneShot. No liminess like I wanted to have...


**Oh, the joys of having your other fanfictions timing-out so you -have- to write OneShots and other ones while you -wait-. Anyway, I just thought that it would be funny to have a slightly romantic thing between Ryo and Dee and then have it turn around. Plus, I'm a fan of yaoi. I'll put back a volume that I've been looking for for a few months if I see a yaoi, and that's how I discovered FAKE! Yae for my freakish love of yaoi! (I'm a girl, I am not gay for those of you who sent me e-mails saying that I was gross and gay. I just like it, okay? Jeez.) Anyway, read and enjoy! (I hope!)**

* * *

Ryo sat at his desk, filling out more apologies for Dee. He groaned to show his ebony-haired partner, who was sitting across from him, how annoyed he was with having to do this day after day. Dee just chuckled. 

"What are you laughing about, Dee?" Ryo said, his hand aching with a dull throb from writing so long. He looked up, charcoal eyes meeting emerald by accident. A sudden red blossomed on Ryo's cheeks from the sly, seductive, and a slight teasing smile that had popped onto Dee's face from Ryo's shocked expression. It didn't help any that the smile grew into a bigger and bigger grin that caused Ryo to avert his eyes back to the papers in front of him. Dee laughed, a thick, choking, and yet releasing sound, and stood up, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and said, "Come on, Ryo, our shift is over. You can finish those tomorrow, okay?"

Dee was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the Chief, who yelled as he barged into their office, "Where're those apologies, lads?"

"Aw, come on, our shift's over, Chief!" Dee said.

"Th-they're right here, sir," Ryo said as he handed the papers over to the Chief.

"Well, at least someone does work around here," the Chief said, a cigar bobbing up and down as he talked. He gave a quick glare at Dee and walked out.

Ryo quieted a laugh before it could appear and smiled at Dee. Dee smirked and walked out of the office, mocking Ryo as he reached the car. Ryo let out the millionth groan that night and opened the door. While the two detectives had been on a case the other day, they had passed a lake that was almost perfect. Dee had insisted that Ryo come with him tonight to go to the lake. When Ryo had said that it might be private property in a failed attempt to get out of going, Dee had said he had checked, and he had. It wasn't private, so Ryo was forced to come along for he couldn't think of a good excuse besides 'I have to feed my cats' and he knew Dee would just frown and make him come anyway.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come," Dee said jokingly. He looked over at his lover and smiled, then looked back at the road.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryo muttered. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt.

Dee chuckled and glanced at Ryo. "Y'know, feeding your cats isn't going to work. Ya don't have any, and even if you did, I'da dragged you along, anyway." Ryo was saved from gasping, but ended up blushing lightly as Dee did a double-take, smirking at the lazy way Ryo had settled himself in the seat. Ryo's right leg was bent with the knee resting on the window and his left leg was stretched out. His arms were behind his head with the elbows sticking out and he stifled a small yawn. Ryo looked sideways at Dee and glared at him. Dee looked back at the road. The two detectives sat in silence, but withknowledge passing through to each other in invisible waves.

Dee had hit a red light and, coincidentally, both men smiled at the same time as they read the bumper sticker on the car in front of them. 'Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver.'

The light turned green and Dee turned right onto a back road while the other car turned left onto a road that led to a highway. Dee was concentrating on finding the right road to turn on, and Ryo took this as a chance to gaze into the emerald eyes of the man across from him, being absorbed in them like a fish attracted to water.

"What're you starin' at, Ryo?" Dee said suddenly. Ryo jumped and blushed.

"N-nothing, Dee," Ryo mumbled.

"It's not like you were lookin' at me, right? I mean, you'd never do that!" Dee's voice sounded teasing, but Ryo could hear the slight tinge of pain in it. He turned his eyes toward the side window, but couldn't avoid the now forming tension.

Ryo couldn't stand it. "Sorry," he muttered quietly, half hoping Dee wouldn't hear him and half hoping he would. He did.

"Don't worry," Dee said awkwardly. And after a minute, "Hey! I found it!"

Ryo looked up, glad that the tension was easing and said, "Good! Now, what are we doing again?"

Dee didn't say anything. He just shrugged and got out of the car. Ryo mirrored Dee.

"So..." Ryo said, watching Dee lean against the front of the car and drum his fingers on the hood. Ryo let out a hesitant laugh, but not before Dee started laughing a true, Dee laugh. Ryo started laughing, a soft, scurry-of-mice-feet sound. Ryo walked up to Dee, who was still laughing.

"God, Ryo, we're stupid." Dee said, calming down a tad. He took Ryo's hand in his own and started walking with Ryo trailing a step behind him.

Dee stopped about a meter in front of the lake and looked around. The lake was a sparkling deep blue in the fading sky, the stars twinkling their reflections perfectly in the water. The moon was almost full and seemed to be shining extra hard above the two lovers, who were both admiring it from below.

Ryo looked around a bit, too, and spotted a small, floating dock that was chained to four posts on the land and had a wooden rail circling around it. He motioned to Dee who followed him to the dock. At almost the same time, Dee and Ryo leaned against the rail next to each other. Dee looked into Ryo's smiling eyes and whispered silent, deadly things. Ryo looked down at his toes, a bright red creeping up his neck and spilling into his face. Dee laughed softly and scooted closer to Ryo, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist, using his other hand to turn Ryo's face closer to his. He gave him a light kiss on the lips, causing the red to spread up to the hazel hair. Dee chuckled again and pulled Ryo into a deep kiss, both arms encircling the now relaxing man's waist. His tongue rolled over Ryo's bottom lip, secretly pleading for entrance.

But before Ryo could respond, the dock went off balance and the two fell into the lake with a loud **_splosh _**sound. The two surfaced, shock turning into laughter as the two stared at each other, sopping wet and still clung to each other. Dee dragged himself onto the bank, pulling Ryo with him. The two lay in thegrass, side by side. Dee turned over just slightly and kissed Ryo, a mere passing of two lips.

_I love you Ryo._

_I always will._

_I just want you to be happy._

Ryo turned onto his side, too, and lightly kissed the ebony-haired man.

_I love you too, Dee._

_Even if you don't know it._

_But I hope you will..._

_...tonight._

_

* * *

_**Eh, a little mushy ending for me, but I liked it. So... how did you like it? REVIEW! Please? I was so bored today, that this just popped into my head! I hope you enjoyed the funny ending. Normally, I would've ended it with a little lime. Like, when they went to Dee's apartment afterward. But I didn't. My dad was watching so I had to stop it where it was. **

**Oh, just one question. Does anyone know where you can buy the anime? I can only find the manga and it's driving me nuts! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
